Freedoms
by vysox's twin sister
Summary: Another Anti-Hero Tadashi fic, but with Hidashi. Incest warning and mention of torture. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Another Anti-Hero Tadashi fic. Takes place after the movie. Don't own Big Hero 6.

Summary: Callaghan tried to brainwash Tadashi. Instead he broke free and is now going to act upon feelings he buried a long time ago.

In San Fransokyo Prison

Robert Callaghan sighed as he buried his face into his hands. His mind was racing. It wasn't that he failed to kill the man he hated the most. It wasn't that he ruined his life in one day. It wasn't that he hasn't seen his beloved daughter in months.

No. He was thinking about a little project he did while hiding.

He knew it was coming back to bite him. He just didn't know when. Or if he'll survive.

"Hello, Professor." A wickedly, sweet voice said.

Speak of the devil.

"Yokai…" The old man started. A fist collided with his cheek.

"Don't you dare call me that!" The voice hissed.

The ex-professor recovered. "If you're here to kill me, get it over with." Robert stated.

"Kill you? No. I'm here to thank you."

"Thank me? Why? I tried to turn you into a killing machine. Turn you on your friends. Your family. Why would you thank me?" Robert questioned.

"Because you broke my restraints." The man smiled. "Now I can do things I couldn't before. See things differently. All because of you." He let out a wicked laugh.

"What are you talking about? What things?" Robert demanded.

The young man continue to grin. "You see, I had certain feelings for someone that is considered taboo in this day and age."

Robert stared at him. "You sick, twisted... " Robert was slapped across the face.

"No. You're the sick, twisted, son of a bitch here. Not me." The man screamed. "You broke me down. Made my family bury an empty casket. Nearly killed my friends, three times. Destroy a building, costing who how many people their jobs. And turned two inventions meant for good into weapons. I'm nothing compared to you."

He turned to leave.

"Before I go, if you ever come near my friends or family, I will kill you." And with that, the man was gone.

Robert could stare at the shadows and pondered.

"My God. What have I done?"

**Okay here's the first chapter to this story. Wrote the second one already but I'm not quite proud of it yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I know I said I had the second chapter written. But I had to rewrite this chapter twice. The first two times didn't seem to flow right. Don't own Big Hero 6.**

Lucky Cat Café

It was dark in and out of the little café.

Hiro was slumped in his chair, sadly playing with his Megabot. He didn't worry about a break-in, he is the leader of Big Hero 6 after all. And he made an advance security system after a failed robbery attempt.

Every once in a while, he would glace at the divider. While Callaghan rotted in jail, it didn't change the fact Tadashi was gone.

Hiro sighed. "I wish I told you how I really felt, Tadashi."

He loved Tadashi way more than a brother should. But he was afraid of how he would react.

"I loved you so much. I just wished I told you sooner." Hiro muttered. Cass came up stairs.

"Hiro? I made some pizza." Cass turned the chair to make Hiro face her.

Cass hugged her nephew, tightly. "I know. I miss him, too."

"How sweet." A new male voice stated.

The two family members turned to the divider.

Standing there, was a masked man. He had a kabuki mask that covered the top half and left cheek of his face with black hair falling over the yellow eyes. He wore a black trench coat with the left sleeve torn off, revealing a robotic arm. A worn out shirt that barely showed a ninja on the chest. He had combat boots and black pants held up by a dark belt. And two swords hung from his back.

He is one scary looking dude.

Hiro froze up while Cass grabbed the lamp. It was the only thing in reach that might cause some damage.

The man raised his hands. "Hey, I'm not here to fight."

Cass's grip on the lamp tighten. "O-Oh yeah? Th-Then prove it!" She demanded. He only smiled.

"As you wish." He reached up and pulled off his mask.

Cass dropped the lamp and Hiro dropped the Megabot.

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked.

The left side of the man's face was burned with an eyepatch covering the no doubt damage beyond repair eye. But it was defiantly Tadashi's face.

"It's me you two." He stated, firmly.

Cass narrowed her eyes. "Oh? Then tell us something only Tadashi would know."

"Okay than. Until Hiro was seven, he wouldn't stop sucking his whenever he got upset or stress. He does it in his sleep."

"Hey!" Hiro shouted. "No one supposed to know that." Then his eyes widen in realization. Cass just smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's you. It really is you." Cass ran up to him and threw her arms around the older man.

Hiro joined in and they stayed like that until they both pushed him away.

"Oh dear god. Tadashi, when was the last time you showered?" Cass pinched her nose.

"You smell worse than Mochi when had him on a diet." Hiro gagged.

Tadashi sighed. "I could use a shower." His stomach growled. "And a meal."

Cass nodded. "Alright. When you're done, come down for dinner."

"Yes, Aunt Cass." Tadashi nodded and went to shower.

The hot water felt good on Tadashi's skin. It was like washing away an old shell and emerging as a new man.

Tadashi climbed out when the water started to get cold.

After drying off, he changed into new clothes. And quietly made plans to burn the old ones.

As he headed down he could smell the pizza. And that made Tadashi's stomach growl.

Hiro turned smiled at his bother and pulled him to the table. The three of them grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down at the dinner table.

"So tell us. What happen?" Cass asked though it sound more like she demanding.

Tadashi sighed. "After I ran in the burning building, a beam fell on my head and knocked me out. Another landed on my arm and burned the left side of my body. Callaghan got me out but that crazy, no-good, backstabbing, pathetic son of a …"

"Tadashi!" Cass interrupted. "Sorry, sorry. Anyway Callaghan need a fall guy and so he chose me." Tadashi growled.

"For the next few months, he began to torture me, trained me to be an obedient slave, but a small part of me held on." Hiro gritted his teeth and hate was written all over Cass's face.

"When I saw Hiro and Baymax in the warehouse, something inside of me clicked and I escaped that old motherf-…"

"Tadashi."

"Sorry again, Aunt Cass. As I was saying, I escaped and went into hiding. When Big Hero 6 caught Callaghan, I knew I could finally go home."

Cass smiled and grabbed his hands. "Well, that's all behind you now."

Hiro hugged Tadashi's side.

"He can't hurt you or any one anymore."

After the emotional dinner, Tadashi and Hiro went back upstairs.

The moment Tadashi laid in his bed, he was dead to the world. The rising and lowering of his chest proved his was still alive.

Hiro walked over and gave Tadashi light peck on the lips.

"It so good to have you back, Tadashi."

Hiro curled up into his bed and fell asleep.

**Okay, it was tricky, but I made a second chapter. I'm planning a Hidashi scene, but you're going to have to wait. Maybe in a few chapters. Got some plans for Anti-hero!Tadashi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay third chapter everyone. I don't own Big Hero 6.**

Two Weeks Later

Tadashi had the dead flesh on his arm removed and his eye looked at. The doctors kept him for a few days since he didn't get treatment sooner. Besides the burns and being a malnourish, Tadashi was in great health.

After the hospital stay and a police investigation, Tadashi was allowed to go home.

Tadashi laid in bed, face buried in his pillow, and limbs sprawled on the bed.

It felt so good to be home again. After nearly a year being away.

"I'm never taking anything for granted again." The older one muttered.

Hiro tapped away on the computer. Probably playing a game or chatting with his friends.

Speaking of friends. Tadashi flipped over, thinking, 'How are my friends? Are they going to accept me back? How do I explain what Callaghan did to me?'

Tadashi looked at Baymax's carrier and sat up, 'Wait a minute…'

"Hey Hiro?" Tadashi shouted though the divider.

"Yeah?"

Tadashi walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen. He could easily see that Hiro was working on some plans for a robot.

"When were you going to tell me that you were Big Hero 6?"

Tadashi felt Hiro tensed up. "How…?"

The older one quietly whispered into his ear. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't recognize my own tech? My friends' tech? Your tech?"

Tadashi tighten his robotic arm around the small body until…

"Ow!" Hiro yelped. Tadashi pulled away and looked at his fingers. Blood coated the tips.

They heard the sound of something inflating.

"Hello, I am Baymax. I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

Hiro lifted his shirt enough to show three scratches on his lower right back.

Tadashi knew he did those. Stupid arm.

"You have three epidermis scratches on you back. Recommended treatment: disinfection and bandages." Baymax went to work on Hiro as Tadashi went remove his robotic arm.

"Hey Tadashi."

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, we're making you a new arm."

"I was thinking the same thing."

The next day, the Hamada brothers were sitting in the garage with Baymax starting to work on Tadashi's new arm, when Hiro decided to contact the gang.

"Okay, you guys. What you're about to see is the only thing we can thank the Yokai for."

For some time now, Hiro only called the former professor, Yokai. The team wondered why as they stood in the garage.

"Well, what is it? Lasers eyes. Flying masks. A serum that can give us super powers." Fred pointed out things from comics.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "No, Fred." A voice called.

Baymax, who was standing in a corner, moved aside, allowing a figure to move forward.

They all gasped, before…

"Tadashi!" Honey Lemon squealed as she ran up and threw her arms around his neck.

He gave her a one arm hug.

Wasabi smiled. "Well I be damned."

"Are you a clone or a cyborg or… or…" Fred began rambling.

Gog was surprised, but she was also angry. "What happened? We saw you die in the fire."

Tadashi finally manage to pry Honey Lemon off. "Well, it's a bit of a long story."

Tadashi sat down on the couch. The others gathered around as he gave a bit more detailed account of what Callaghan did to him.

Soon Gogo began shouting in Korean and pacing. Honey began thinking of chemicals she use to make Callaghan suffer. And Wasabi started hoping that the ex-professor will never see the outside again.

Fred just stared, than asked. "Are you getting a cyber-eye?"

Everyone just stared at him.

"What? He shoot lasers from his eyes. Like Cyclops from the X-men or Vision from the Avengers."

Tadashi only smiled. "No can do, Fred. I need the eye patch."

"Why?" Gogo asked, somewhat calmer.

"Yokai made the eye patch act like the transmitter for the microbots. But we're going to use it for his new arm." Hiro explained.

"And that's where you guys come in." Tadashi added.

They turn to Tadashi.

"Wasabi, we need your attention to precision for the parts."

Wasabi smiled and went to the printing machine.

"Gogo, we need you to help with the flexing. It works pretty similar to bikes, right?"

Gogo nodded and went the work table to put together what the brothers had so far.

"Honey Lemon, we all know you can make sleeve for my arm. So the new arm doesn't leave sores on what's left."

Honey Lemon smiled and went to work.

"Hey, what can I do?" Fred asked.

Tadashi thought for a moment. Then it hit him.

"When the arm is finish, you're going to test the transmitter. To see if the arm receives my commands."

Fred smiled. Happy that he is part of the help.

After they worked for a few hours, Fred tested the transmitter.

The commands were weak, but they were getting though.

"Just needs a few adjustments." Hiro stated.

"Hey, Tadashi you should add a few things." Fred suggested.

"Like what?"

"Missiles, turrets, or maybe plasma blades like Wasabi."

"Fred!" The others shouted.

"What? It's not like he didn't recognized us?"

Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon gave him the 'Shut up' look.

"Actually, Fred's right. I did recognized you guys." Tadashi stated.

They stared at him.

"You did?" Honey asked.

"I did." Tadashi replied. "And sorry, Fred. The only add-ons I want is a grappling wire. And maybe a small compartment space for my keys or phone."

After a few moments, the group went back to work making the arm.

**I think Tadashi would have definitely recognized them. If not them, then the tech.**

**Sorry it took so long. I needed to write down another story. It's not one I would post. Just something I needed to write down.**

**I got something special planned for the brothers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. There are times where I can't get myself to focus on something. Don't own BH6.**

The group of young scientists and the comic fanatic have been working on the robotic arm for hours.

After multiple tests and tweaks, they finally made an arm for Tadashi that responded to his commands.

Thanks to Baymax having scans and measurements of the original arm, it was same length and weight.

It also had a grappling wire, a small compartment space, and GPS chip Hiro installed just in case.

Now the group was talking about Tadashi being part of Big Hero 6.

"No, no, no. Just hell no!" Hiro argued.

"And why not?" Gogo asked. Popping her gum.

"I already lost my brother once. There is no way in hell am I losing him again."

"Hiro, I can take care of myself." Tadashi responded.

"And what if you're stupid enough to run into a burning building again? We wouldn't be having this problem if you just used your common sense the first time." Hiro snapped back.

Tadashi winced at the statement. Because it was so painfully and undeniably true.

None of them wouldn't have gone through the pain they had if he used his common sense and not try to be the hero that night.

They wouldn't had done through so much pain. And the Yokai wouldn't had been able to try to break him.

Tadashi raised hands up. "Okay, okay. You got me there. But how about a test run?" He purposed.

They all looked at him.

"You know. A test run. I'll join you guys for a few days. And if I make it through, then I'll join. If not, I'll be the guy who send you guys and act as back up if needed."

"Sound reasonable enough." Wasabi said.

"Yeah. I mean it can't hurt to try." Honey Lemon piped up.

"Come on, dude. His your brother." Fred added.

"Woman up, Hiro. We were all affected by that bastard's betrayal and Tadashi's death. I said we give him the test run." Gogo stated.

Hiro let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. But no more running into burning buildings without Baymax scanning them first. And you'll need a new suit. I know you burned the old one."

He turned to the computer.

"Okay, the first part I understand. But the second part, not so much." Wasabi said. "What do you mean old one?"

"Before I went home, I wore some clothes for over a month or found in the trash. I didn't have any money." The older Hamada explained.

"And you looked like the Yokai." The younger one added as he continued to tap away.

"Don't remind me."

Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred decided to head home since it was late.

Tadashi laid in bed when Hiro came up to him.

"Tadashi, can I sleep with you, tonight?"

"Sure." Tadashi lifted the sheets for Hiro.

It was not like this hasn't happen before.

Hiro curled up against Tadashi under the sheets.

Hiro's fingers brushed his brother's toned abs. And nuzzled his firmed chest.

He could just barely feel the scars under his shirt.

He felt the strong arms wrapped around him. Rubbing his legs against the tight muscles in Tadashi's thighs.

Tadashi purred as he felt the tiny body in his arms.

Pressed against his own.

"Hiro, I need to warn you. Now that you're in my arms, I'm never letting you go." Tadashi kissed the top of Hiro's head.

"I'm going to hold you and protect you, forever."

Hiro smiled. "I know."

And they both fell into a deep sleep.

Cass came up sometime later.

She couldn't help but to take a few pictures with her phone.

"So cute. Come on, Mochi. I'm so posting these pictures online."

She looked at the clock. And saw it was past 10.

"Tomorrow. For now, bedtime."

The oversized cat followed her downstairs to bed.

Three days later, the team was waiting to see Tadashi's new armor at Fred's place.

"Okay guys, you ready?" Hiro asked.

Hiro signaled for them to follow him.

"The Tadashi before the fire was 1.0. The one Yokai tried and failed to make was 2.0."

They neared the corner.

"Now, I give you, Tadashi 3.0. Way better than 2.0 with everything we loved about 1.0."

Around the corner, Tadashi was looking around the place in full armor.

"Holy shit, Fred. You're rich? I always though you live in an apartment like everyone else." Tadashi said in awe.

Hiro cleared his throat.

Tadashi turned, revealing his armor.

The design was similar to Hiro's. It still had a black under suit but the armor was white with golden trimming. His gloves went to his elbows. His boots went up to his knees. A pair of wings similar to Baymax's were folded on his back. They were white with gold trimming as well. He even had the magnets Baymax had on his armor.

"Tadashi. Show…" Hiro was cut off when Baymax began beeping.

"Baymax. What's going on?" Hiro demanded.

"There are multiple reports of rouge robots attacking the city." Baymax stated in his usual matter of fact tone.

"I'll go ahead. You guys get your armor. I'll meet you in the city." Tadashi jumped up and flew off with rockets like Baymax's.

"He has rockets? I don't remember giving him rockets!" Hiro shouted.

"Hiro. Not now." Gogo grabbed his arm and pulled him to Wasabi's car.

Hiro was going to have a talk with Tadashi about making alterations behind his back.

**And I got nothing to say. Wait. Yes, I do.**

**What was Wasabi's car in the movie? Because I have no idea. And I would like to know so... Why, will have to wait.**

**I'm almost done with the next chapter. So it won't be long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another. This chapter is based on Big Hero 6: Battle on the Bay. Don't own Big Hero 6.**

By the time the rest of the team got there, multiple battle bots were sliced up.

Tadashi was battling another bot, using a pair of swords.

He finally stabbed the bot in the chest when rest came over.

"Dude, you have swords?" Fred asked. "And you know how to use them?"

"_He_ forced me to learn." Tadashi answered. Not hiding his anger.

They turned to Hiro. "The Yokai." He answered.

They stood there in silence.

"Anyway…" Hiro jumped off Baymax and began to examine the robots.

"These robots are remote controlled. Someone nearby must be controlling them."

Hiro turned back to them. "Alright team, we need to spread out. Keep in contact, report anything you find, and take out any hostile robots."

As team spilt up, the brothers were left alone. Tadashi, for some reason, wasn't moving.

"Tadashi? You okay?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tadashi flew off to take on more robots.

"He is lying. His neurotransmitter levels are low." Baymax stated.

"Which means?" Hiro asked.

"He is depress. Personal issues or mental trauma could be the problem." Baymax continued.

Hiro called all but Tadashi. "Hey, guys might want to hear this. I think the Yokai did more damage to Tadashi than we thought."

"Ways to help love ones with depression is to patient and be supportive. Don't criticize and make small gestures."

"Here's an idea that might help." Gogo said as she smashed another robot. "Pretend that the robots are the Yokai."

She smashed another. "It's doing me wonders right now."

"That's anger, Gogo. Tadashi got mental trauma. But that's not a bad idea. Just make sure he doesn't do something to hurt himself."

Meanwhile, Tadashi overheard the whole thing.

He should have known Baymax would scan him and told Hiro.

Than his brother would tell the rest of the team.

He felt like a baby.

'This must how Hiro felt for a long time.' He thought.

Tadashi turned around and sliced three robots at once.

"Huh. Gogo was right. Pretending that the robots are _him_ will make me feel a little better."

Tadashi ran off to take on a few more robots.

This day was far for over.

The robots have been attacking for a few a days.

Each day, they were stronger.

More adapt to their fighting styles.

But Hiro had some upgrades ready for them.

"C'mon! They need to stop sooner or later." Honey Lemon whined.

She was running low on chemicals and getting more was expensive.

"Hey guys. I feel hungry and angry at the same time. I'm hangry."

Fred smashed and burned a few more.

Hiro smashed a few bots, but they kept coming.

"Baymax!" Hiro called out.

The large, red robot came down and fired his rocket fist.

The older Hamada felt a weight lifted from his shoulders knowing Baymax was protecting his brother when he couldn't.

Tadashi kicked a robot back into another, then stabbed them both.

He pieced the ground with his swords to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.

'Forgot everything that asshole said. _He _nothing to me anymore.'

Tadashi tighten his grip on the handles. '_He _is the monster. Not me.'

There were a few bots left.

Tadashi just wanted to go home. He needed to get away from here.

"Hey guys." Tadashi contacted the team.

"I need to get out of here. Can you guys handle everything?"

"Sure. Everything okay?" Wasabi asked.

"Yeah. I just need… to think. That's all."

Tadashi sliced the few near him.

They needed to find out who is responsible soon.

He had no idea how much longer they could hold out.

By luck, they found the culprit the very next day.

It was the last person Hiro beaten in bot-battles.

Yama the Mountain. One of the biggest crime bosses in the city.

After taking down the last of his robots, Yama was taken to jail and swore revenge on them.

Tadashi closed the divider and crawled into bed.

He left his armor in the garage. They weren't allowed to bring armor into the house.

Hiro came up a little later.

"Tadashi, you okay? You've been acting weird."

"I'm fine. Just… just leave me alone."

Hiro opened the divider and sat on the bed, than placed a comforting hand on Tadashi's shoulder.

"Come on. I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. Just leave me alone."

Instead, the younger brother laid on his brother.

"Nope. Tell me."

"Get off."

"Tell me."

"Get off me, Hiro."

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Fine." Tadashi sat up.

"_He _made me slay robots shaped liked everyone I loved and cared about. There, you happy? _He _wanted me to be a monster. Just like _him_."

Hiro just stared at him. Then threw his arms around Tadashi's neck.

"Well, _he _can't hurt you anymore. _He _isrotting in jail, where true monsters belong."

Tadashi, hands shaking, grabbed Hiro's hips.

"Tadashi, you are many things. A monster is not one of those things." Hiro whispered as he laid his head on Tadashi's shoulder.

"I…" The older one started.

"Let me finish." Hiro hushed him. "Your kind, smart, caring. You have great friends. Loving family."

Hiro lifted his head up to look Tadashi in the face.

"Besides, he _wanted _to turn you into a monster. The Yokai tried and failed, Tadashi. You're still you. You are stronger than you think. _He _seriously underestimated your will and love for everyone."

They pressed their foreheads together.

"You always been there for me. Now let me be there for you."

"Hiro…" Tadashi laid them down on the bed and buried his face into Hiro's chest.

Slowly, he began to quietly sob.

Hiro wrapped his thin arms arounds Tadashi's head and buried his hand into the older's hair.

"Shhhh, shhh. It's okay. Shh. We'll get through this. Shh. Everyone is here for you. _He _will never hurt you again. Because _he _will have a lot of people to fight if _he_ tries."

Cass came up and heard the whole thing.

'Hiro's really grown up.'

Cass walked down the stairs and checked the visitation times at the prison.

'I'm going to have a talk with the Yokai.'

Cass grinned as she began making her plans for the weekend.

**What is Aunt Cass up to? That's for me to know and you to find out.**

**And thanks for the help on the car. Why I wanted to know is because I didn't want to call it just Wasabi's car. **

**Also, does anyone hear 'Tadashi not dead' in their head whenever you see or read something about his death? I do.**

**Please leave reviews. They kill my boredom.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've wanted to add this scene for some time.**

**I hope you enjoy the show.**

Robert laid in his cell.

Watching the cracks in the ceiling slowly become images.

"You have a visitor." One of the guards told him.

It was unexpected, but a very welcome surprise.

Waiting for him was a woman he hasn't seen before, but the air around her made him feel very uncomfortable.

Like an angry animal waiting to deliver the killing blow.

He sat in front of her.

She wore a smile, but her eyes were full of hate.

"Hello Robert. I don't believe we met. I'm Cass Hamada. Tadashi's and Hiro's aunt."

So that's why he was so nervous.

He knew the Hamada brothers lost their parents and their aunt became like mother to them.

"Well, nice to meet you, Miss Hamada. I believe you're here because Tadashi explained what I did."

"Please call me Cass." She kept smiling. "And yes. He told us. You are hardly mention by name in our house anymore."

Robert remained unfazed.

"Tell me. Are you proud of what you did to him? To Hiro?"

"I do wish I did something different."

"Like successfully turning my boy into a monster?"

Her voice changed and that made Robert flinched.

"Look, cut the crap. Why are you here? I doubt that you wanted to meet the man both of your nephews hate since I was the one who ruined both of their lives."

"Well, Robert. I don't entirely hate you for why. If I lost my boys like how you lost your daughter, I would've skinned the man responsible alive."

The way Cass said that made Robert a little more fearful.

"But I'll probably wouldn't have stolen another's child. Make him slay robots of love ones. Teach him to use swords. Force him to hide from his family."

"I needed him to be ruthless."

"Like you, you pathetic piece of crap?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She hissed. "I bet you don't regret anything. Even though it meant you couldn't been there for your daughter as she goes through life."

"Leave her out of this."

"Why? She was the cause for your actions."

"It was Keri."

"You and I both know it was an accident. You just needed someone to channel your anger at."

"You should know my pain of losing a child."

"Yes. I do. Because of _you_. But, at least now_ I_ can be there for the major events of his life, while all you'll get are videos, letters, and short visits."

"Don't you even dare."

"Right now, she is laying in a hospital bed, wondering why her father hasn't visit her all this time."

"Be quiet."

"You can't be there for her wedding. To give her away to her new husband."

"Shut up!"

"Her kids will have to visit you in jail. Let's pray that it will scare them from becoming just like you."

"Stop!"

"Or maybe, she won't even come at all!"

"I said STOP!"

Robert stood up. Breathing hard. Rage reaching its boiling point.

Cass leaned back into her chair and smiled.

Now he understood why she really here.

He hurt both of her cubs. And lioness was mentally mauling him for it.

A man can leave scars on the body. But a woman can leave scars on the mind.

Just then, a guard came in.

"Miss Hamada, your time is up. I need to ask you to leave."

"In a moment, just one last thing."

Cass stood up and looked Robert right in the eyes.

"Come near either of my boys or their friends and I will gut and fillet you like a fish and feed you to my cat."

"Noted. Your nephew also threaten me."

"Did he? Well. At least I won't have to worry about the mess you'll leave after he kills you." She replied with a smirk. "He always cleaned up after himself."

Robert watched she left. She was pleased that she got him mad.

He was taken back to his cell.

The moment he was left alone, Robert yelled as he punched the wall.

He punched it a few more times, until he anger subsided.

Laying his forehead on the cold bricks as sorrow crept up on him.

Cass's words sinking in.

It hurt so much because they were true.

Tears ran down his cheeks.

So many things he wanted to see his daughter do he had to watch behind bars now.

The more logical part of his mind told him that this was Cass's way of getting revenge. Tear him down just he did with Tadashi. That he shouldn't let her win.

But the father in him was scolding him for being an idiot. Now that Abagail was back, he couldn't be there for her big moments in life.

"You have another visitor." A guard came in.

Robert wiped his tears away.

Part of him dreaded it. Especially after his time with Cass.

Another part was quite surprise to get a second visit today.

The person waiting was a much needed relief.

"Abby?"

"Daddy. Are you okay? What happened?"

Robert smiled. "Nothing that I didn't deserve. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The doctors told what happened when I woke up a month ago. I still can't believe that you did all those things for me."

Robert sighed. "I'll admit, some of those things I'm not proud of."

"Dad, I been hearing rumors that you torture a boy. Tried to brainwash him. Are… Are they true?"

He frowned. "I wasn't planning about it at first. It was more of a thing of opportunity. Someone to take fall. But I underestimated him. And his aunt just came in and made sure I regretted it."

Robert placed a hand over his chest.

"I messed with a lioness and she tore me apart. I won't be surprise if his brother comes in just to threaten to kill me in some way if I come near his family."

"Oh daddy." Abagail sighed.

"It will be okay. I promise."

"I know, Abagail. With you here, I know it will be."

"Don't worry, dad. I'll protect you from the lioness if she ever threatens you again."

Robert nearly laughed.

The two continued to talk until the guard came in and Abagail her time was up.

"Wait, Abagail."

She looked at her father.

"Promise me, you'll come by more."

"Of course I will. You're my father and I will always love you."

Robert felt a slight bit of relief hearing that.

He taken back to his cell for the second time that day. Though in a much better mood.

But for the first since he was locked up, Robert felt at peace.

Until Cass's cruel but sadly, true words echo in his head.

Robert felt like he was going to sleep with one eye open tonight.

Maybe if he left her nephew alone, she wouldn't have needed to bring out her claws.

Because he would've been burned to death instead.

**So what do you think? I don't regret what I did to Robert. He deserved it.**

**Next chapter, Hiro and Tadashi might finally admit their feelings.**

**Please leave reviews. They are fun to read.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I wanted to do this in an earlier chapter, but it didn't seem like the right time. I wanted to give Tadashi and Hiro a push before they confess and act upon their feelings.**

**Like Tadashi reliving a painful memory of his torture at the Yokai's hands. (F*ck you, Robert Callaghan.)**

**FYI, this is the first sex scene I posted. Ever. But not the first time I wrote one down.**

Tadashi was sleeping in his bed.

Hiro had crept in to watch him.

Ever since Yama's robot attack, Tadashi has having nightmares with no end in sight.

'I'm just making sure he gets some sleep. And not hoping Tadashi took off his shirt.' Hiro tried to convince himself.

Tadashi was, in fact, shirtless. Wearing only a pair of pajama pants.

He laid on his stomach, exposing his scarred back.

The younger Hamada just stared at all the scars and marks left behind by the evil man they once looked up to.

Hiro slowly crawl onto Tadashi's back. Trying not to wake him.

Tadashi, meanwhile, was slowly beginning to wake up. The _'training' _with Robert and Hiro's botfighting habits made him a light sleeper.

As soon he felt someone on him, his instincts told him to kill.

He wanted to the grabbed a knife he didn't have from under his pillow and gut whoever was on top of him.

"Tadashi."

He froze. 'Hiro?'

Tiny fingers trace his scars. "I wish I could take away the pain the Yokai put you though."

Something soft brushed another scar. "Maybe if I found the warehouse sooner, you wouldn't have as many bad memories."

Tadashi eye went wide when he felt a peck on his left shoulder. "I love you, Tadashi. I wish I told you sooner. Then, maybe, you could have gotten out of the Yokai's grip and come back before he made you slay those robots."

Before he knew it, Hiro was pinned on the bed, with Tadashi smashing their lips together.

After a few moments, Tadashi pulled away.

"Tadashi…" The younger was in complete shock.

The older only smiled before kissing him again.

Hiro purred as felt cold, metical fingers against his heated skin. Slowly pulling up his shirt. Exposing his pale chest.

The shirt was tossed to the floor as Tadashi began to kiss and lick Hiro's skin.

Hiro fingers tried to grab Tadashi's pajama pants.

"Getting impatience?" The older teased.

Tadashi pulled Hiro pants and underwear off.

The older lower his head to the younger's crotch and smile.

The next thing he knew, his member was engulf in Tadashi's mouth.

Hiro bit the back of hand when Tadashi stuck a finger up his ass. Than two more.

He moved his fingers to stretch the little hole out a little.

The combined pleasure of having a blowjob and being stretched made Hiro come into his brother's mouth.

He swallowed the hot cum with ease.

"Tadashi~" Hiro whined as he pulled the fleshy arm. Wanting to be on top for a bit.

When they were flipped over, he began kissing the scars on Tadashi's chest. As if they would go away.

Tadashi watched as Hiro kissed around the eyepatch with pure affection.

"Hiro." He whispered and kissed him.

The smaller one purred and they switched back to their original position.

Tadashi pulled his pants and underwear off. Allowing his cock free from the confines of his boxers.

The bigger one pulled out a bottle of lube. It was joke gift from one his friends.

Tadashi rubbed lube on his dick and aligned himself. "You ready?"

He nodded. Giving him the go ahead.

Tadashi thrust halfway in, making Hiro arched his back, gripped the sheets, and nearly let out a loud yell.

"Relax. Or it's going to hurt." Tadashi warned.

Hiro tried to relax by biting the back of his hand but it wasn't working well.

Tadashi kissed his forehead and sweetly whispered into his ear, relaxing Hiro enough.

He thrust in again all the way. And waited until Hiro adjusted and relaxed.

Tadashi lifted Hiro up onto his lap.

Adjusting his legs to cross them under the little butt.

He gently bounced the small boy on his cock.

Hiro wrapped his arms around Tadashi's neck. And clawed into his back. Leaving new, little scars.

But Tadashi knew they will have good memories. He bit Hiro's shoulder for a little bit of revenge. And to mark Hiro as his.

He felt him nearly pull out a few times before slamming back in. Getting deeper each time.

Until Hiro's eyes rolled back and let out a sharp gasp.

'Bingo.' Tadashi smiled and began thrusting harder into that spot.

After a few moments, Hiro came on their stomachs.

The heated constriction around Tadashi's dick made him come inside Hiro.

They collapsed into the bed. Panting.

After a while, Tadashi slowly pulled out.

He got up and went to the bathroom to clean up.

He came back with a wet towel and clean Hiro up.

After that, Tadashi lifted Hiro bridal style, and carried him to Hiro's bed.

The bigger one pulled the blankets over his smaller brother and now lover.

The Hamada brothers pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you, Tadashi."

"I love you too, Hiro."

And they both asleep.

**Okay, this is the last chapter. But I have a nice epilogue waiting.**

**And does anyone else wish Baymax got to Callaghan before the team put the health care chip back in? I do. A lot. Does that mean there's something wrong with me?**

**Let me know what you think. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here's the epilogue. Glad you guys like my little sex scene. I originally wanted to put it as the second chapter but it didn't seem right.**

**Also, I'm so glad that others think the same way I do about Robert (I still want him dead).**

Robert Callaghan, once famed robotics expert, now the most hated man by his prized student, his friends, and family.

While he got his daughter back, it cost him everything.

The respect of his peers, his freedom and now, he could feel his sanity slowly slipping away.

Ever since he been in jail, he had a lot of time to think.

What he did to Tadashi was nothing short of rape. To his friends and family, murder. To Keri Tech employees, terrorism.

Even the visits ate away at his mind.

Tadashi telling him how much damage he really did to the people of San Fransokyo and that now thanks to him, he could act upon his beyond brotherly love for his brother started the process.

Cass's visit and harsh words about the things he wanted to do but now couldn't made it faster.

Abigail telling him that many of the students starting rumors that he would've done the same thing he did to Tadashi to any of them if he didn't run into the building in an attempt to save the professor didn't help.

Now, he was in the meeting room in the prison once more.

Waiting for him was Hiro Hamada.

The leader of the heroes who put him in here.

Robert had a bad feeling about this.

"Hiro." He started.

"Yokai." Hiro hissed.

So Cass's words were true about hardly being mention by name.

"You had to take my brother. You couldn't just take the microbots. The more people you hurt, the better?"

Robert sighed. "I didn't plan it."

"Oh, really. You didn't think for one moment that Tadashi wouldn't try to save you. That he wouldn't try to help everyone. Yeah right."

Robert only lowered his head. Obviously Hiro didn't believe him.

"Hiro, listen to me. I do regret what I did to your brother. Your aunt made sure of that. But I fear what I did unlock something deep inside him. Something directed at you."

Hiro only smirked. "Too late for that."

He pulled the hem of his shirt down, revealing a bite-mark.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. We did the deed yesterday night. And guess what…"

"What?"

"The feeling is mutual."

Robert just stared at him.

"I see." It was all he could say.

After those two words, Hiro yelled at him. Unleashing his rage and fury on the man.

Tadashi came in and just out of camera range but within Robert full view, the brothers kissed.

And it was the final straw. His sanity was gone. The final nail in the coffin.

After being taken away, Robert sat in his cell and stared at the wall.

A few moments later, he threw his head back and screamed.

**Hope you guys like that one last mind fuck to Callaghan.**

**Don't worry, there plenty of more stories like this one.**

**Quick question, why didn't anyone think of something like this before? I haven't seen many fics where Robert gets his mind mauled like he deserves. (Calling Callaghan every indecent thing I could think of.)**

**Bonus:**

News

"Earlier today, Robert Callaghan, world renowned robotic expert, was transported to a psychiatric hospital, after a suicide attempt. It's believed that visits from the Hamada family may have some part of this. But evidence suggest that this has been going on for some time. Doctors at the hospital will keep a close eye on him to figure out the cause of his insanity."


	9. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. Glad you all liked my fiction. But I'm not too happy about it.**

**I've been looking it over and saw I made a lot of mistakes.**

**So I'm rewriting it.**

**It will take awhile because the motherboard on my laptop is shot. And Wi-fi on my iPad won't work. In fact, I'm writing this on my iPhone. And it's so annoying.**

**I'm also planning a sequel. Among other stories.**

**And to Hannah. First off, I'm a girl. Second, I understand that Robert is one of the more sympathic villains.**

**I will admit, I was very angry at him when I wrote this. But I cooled down since then.**

**But I needed him to go crazy for the sequel.**

**While I don't regret what I did in chapter 6, I'm quite disappointed of chapter 8.**

**Hopefully, the rewrite will better explain what I was trying to do.**

**As for Keri, I see him as just an idiot. And he is an important character in some of my stories. But I won't say how in fear of spoilers.**

**Let's just say, he indirectly help make the main OC in one of the stories.**

**Anyway, it's going to be a while before I can post a story.**

**Wish me luck on finding a new laptop.**


	10. Author's Note 2

**Hey! Everyone! The rewrite is up.**

**It's Freedoms: Rewrite.**


End file.
